


Help I think I love my yoga teacher

by booandhazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smuttish, YogaAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booandhazza/pseuds/booandhazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles has a back problem and needs to do Yoga, when the more than willing Louis steps in how will they cope with the sexual tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chp 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a yogaAU! Basically, Harry needs an instructor and Louis is more than happy to assist. teasing and a lot of sexual tension later they fuck. My friend gave me this idea at lunch and I thought it was a fucking good idea and hadn't been done.

I needed a yoga instructor; a fit one would be nice, but my back fucking hurt all the time so I wasn't bothered. It was either this or ballet and I might be gay, but I had two left feet so that was out of the question. I was on the phone to Niall who was currently laughing at my expense.

"Niall, it's not funny you idiot, what if I'm stuck with a middle aged women who tortures me all the time." I complained.

"Mate, there's no way a middle aged woman would be a yoga instructor plus if you're lucky you'll get yourself some eye-candy to look at. Maybe a fuck." Niall laughed. I loved Niall, really did, but he was so fucking annoying sometimes. I heard the doorbell ring.

"Alright Nialler got to go, wish me luck." I put the phone down and went to open the door. I didn't expect to see a fucking model at the door, he had curly hair under a black beanie; the tightest jeans ever I wondered if he cut them off every night before he went to sleep, but I wasn't complaining as I could see his fantastic arse and a loose T-shirt. I could see a sleeve of tattoos on one arm but the other one relatively bare not unlike mine, he was carrying a duffle bag. He caught me staring at him and smirked.

"Well, Harry as much as I enjoy you practically eye fucking me, I would love to go inside." He drawled. I blushed and let him come inside.

"I am Louis your yoga instructor until you get bored of me, but I don't think you will." He winked at me and dropped his bag to the floor.

"As much as I love staring at your arse in them jeans I think jogging bottoms are leggings would be good unless you want to rip them." He commented, getting out a pair of joggers. He asked me where the bathroom was and I pointed him in the right direction. I walked to my room and got changed into a pair of jogging bottoms and went to the living room. I saw two yoga mats lying on the floor and stood on one. I stood next to Louis and realized that he was tiny stood next to me, he had also taken his beanie off and his hair was amazing, I wanted to desperately run my hands through it.

"Right, now we're going to start with some basic stretches, can you touch your toes?" He asked. I shook my head, I was never flexible.

"Disappointing Styles, stretch as much as you can." He pushed on the small of my back and tried to get me as low as I could.

"Stand straight." He tutted as he saw me stand. "Your posture is all wrong, you need to stand straighter, like this." He pushed my back in and his hands lingered for a moment too long.

"Well Louis guess I'm not as straight as you think." I snickered as he shook his head.

"Figured that from when you were checking me out, I can't complain. I am irresistible after all." He chuckled.

"This is the flexibility that you are aiming for." He started to stretch all his limbs out I tried not to stare or notice how his shirt rode up showing delicious skin. He stopped and bowed. He pulled his shirt off and I looked him up and down and imagined how it would feel touching his skin and feeling how he would tense beneath me, Louis voice brought me back to reality.

"Styles, earth to Styles. God, I hope I haven't killed you, Zayn would tease me forever, killing a client on my first day." He muttered to himself running a hand through his messy hair.

"I wasn't killed, though you nearly did give me a heart attack, with your incredible body." I whispered the last bit though I think he heard it judging by his smirk. We spent the next hour doing basic stretches and I tried not to realize how his hands felt on my skin; how he smelt like raspberries and honey but it was futile I had a massive crush on him. When we had finished, he put his shirt back on and beamed.

"See you tomorrow Styles, try and stretch out before I arrive." We said our goodbyes and I rang Niall, I couldn't wait to tell him what happened.

Louis POV

I sat in my car and banged my head on the steering wheel. I had a massive crush on Harry Styles, I wanted to both cuddle him and fuck him. Great, I swore that I would never get involved with a client with it being unprofessional and shit. I rang Zayn, hoping he would be able to shed some light on this.

"Hey mate how was it?" He asked.

"Zayn it was fucking amazing, he is so fit and I want to fuck him against a wall." I complained.

"Getting involved with a client, never would I have thought this of you Louis tut tut." He teased.

"Zaynnnnn don't tease, I have literally no idea what to do, we only met together and already I feel a strong connection to him." I ran a hand through my hair and chewing my bottom lip.

"Mate tomorrow ask him out on a date, he'll probably say yes, go knows you need to get some." Zayn commented.

"Zayn you prick, just 'cos you an Liam are fucking like rabbits every night, don't think I don't hear you." I laughed at Zayn's try to defend himself.

"See you Zayn I've got to go." I put the phone down and went to the next house, thoughts of Harry Styles still running through my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis POV

I knocked on the familiar door and waited for him to rest of yesterday passed relatively quickly but Harry was still running through my mind. I felt like a teenage girl with her first crush, thinking of him sped my heart up. He opened the door with a dopey smile on his face.

"Hello Louis. Woke up late so bare with me" He groggily said. and let me in. I sat on the couch and waited him to finish in the kitchen.

"Coffee?" He called.

"Black two sugars please?" I answered. He brought the mugs in, his curly hair mussed and I wondered how it would feel to tug on it.

"So Styles been up all night partying?" I teased.

"I wish, I had to work 'till late, I work in a bakery and today they're taking cakes and stuff to a festival but I wasn't allowed to go, just stay up 'till the early hours of the morning baking." He pouted.

"Aww poor you, best not do any heavy lifting though. So are you free during the afternoon we could go out for a coffee or something?" I asked playing with the end of my sleeve.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" He beamed when I nodded. "Yes I would love to Lou."

"I'll pick you up at 6sh." We drank our coffees and started to warm up.

"I can't do it, you're like half the size of me." Harry whined.

"That was uncalled for." I said, flicking his nose.

"Well you are pretty short Lou." He giggle and dodged a pillow that I threw at him.

"I am average height you on the other hand, I bet I've seen trees as tall as you." I shot back.

"But at least I can reach shelves." Harry pointed out. I pouted.

"Is it pick on Louis day today?" I pouted.

"Why, yes, yes it is." He smirked.

"Harry, and I liked you." I complained. We spent the next hour joking around and it was the most fun I had in ages.

"See you Styles, don't be late." I waved goodbye and went to tell Zayn what happened.

HLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHL

"So he said yes." I sprawled over the couch and thanked Zayn as he handed me a cup of coffee; it's what I use to keep sane. I got changed and was wearing a formfitting black T-shirt and black jeans.

"I'm happy for you and dibs being your best man. Don't tell Li." He whispered, looking over his shoulder at Liam who was making dinner, he had a flat of his own but practically lived here; I didn't mind as he cooked all the food.

"It's a first date Zayn we just met yesterday." I blushed as he winked at me.

"You should look at yourself Lou, you're wearing the dopiest smile on your face ever and you say we're lovesick." Zayn laughed as I frowned.

"But Harry's dead cute." I smiled to myself, he was a hyper active child most of the time.

"Harry as in Harry Styles." Zayn asked, I nodded my head.

"Yeah he's a regular at the tattoo parlor, most of his tattoos are done by me. He's like a walking sketch book. When you get matching tattoos I'd be honoured if you let me do them." He laughed as I flipped him off. We chatted for a bit until it was time to leave.

"Use protection." Liam called on the way out.

"Fuck you Li." I shook my head and smiled.

HLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHL

I knocked on Harry's door playing with my hair and a small smile on my face. He opened the door and I nearly drooled, he was wearing a green headband; a tight blue t-shirt and jeans that showed off his perfect arse.

"So Lou are we going anywhere or are you going to spend the night drooling over me?" Harry teased.

"Don't act like you weren't doing the same." I stuck my tongue out at him and he just shook his head.

"So where are going?" Harry asked, sitting in the car.

"Well Haz it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it?" I smirked as he pouted. We drove for half an hour making small talk it was weirdly easy to talk to Harry as if I'd known him for longer. We finally reached a small coffee shop after driving for half an hour and we reached a smallish coffee shop.

"I used to come here when I was in uni, it's a great place for some quiet time." I commented. We walked into the shop and I was hit with the scent of coffee and cinnamon. We sat in the corner of the coffee shop.

"Cute place." He sat down next to me and we cuddled up to keep warm. Eleanor walked over to us.

"Hey guys what can I get you." She asked Harry ordered me a coffee and just a cake for himself.

"Remembered my coffee order did you?" I teased. He flushed.

"It's one of the things I remember about people. What did you study at uni?" He thanked Eleanor and I noticed how she glared at him. I held his hand and her glare intensified.

"I studied theatre. It was really fun, I did teenagery things and I did some yoga on the side obviously. I've sent a letter of application to London theatre and I might be able to do some script work." I excitedly chatted about theatre, it was one of passions ever since I was small

HARRY POV.

Louis looked so alive whilst talking about theatre, his eyes lit up and I was stunned that I just nodded along. I really liked Louis, really. I could sense ever since I met him just yesterday that there was something about him and I'd better snatch him before anyone else did.

"Harry earth to Harry." Louis tugged at my hair.

"Oi, I am here Lou." I slapped his hand away.

"Good, I swear you space out so much. I was wondering if you went to uni?"He asked after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ugh more education no thank you. School was shit but I did do a few courses in catering, I knew from a small age I wanted to work at the local bakery." I shuddered at the thought of more school hours, Louis laughed at me.

"So baker boy what do you cook?" He asked. The waitress walked past our table and I did notice the evils she was giving me earlier when Louis took my hand, but I didn't care every time we touch it feels electric. Louis leant into me and I smirked at her.

"Haz no baiting the waitress." He whispered, it sent shivers down my spine.

"But Lou she's looking at me as if she wants to burn me alive." I whinned.

"Well we went out for a few weeks in uni but it didn't work out. She's just a jealous bitch ignore her." He murmured. We chatted about anything and everything until it started to get dark. Louis payed after a glare when I was going to protest.

"Haz you can pay for the second date." He chuckled. We drove home and sang to the radio. Finally it was time to go home. He stopped the car in front of my house and walked me to my door which I thought was cute we exchanged numbers.

"See you tomorrow." He muttered, Louis leant in and kissed me softly I deepened the kiss and nibbled on his bottom lips and he moaned quietly. Louis broke the kiss of and it was the first time I had seen him blush.

"I'd better go before one of your neighbors reports you." He gave me a peck on my cheek and drove off. I opened the door and went upstairs. I fell asleep after texting Lou 'good nightXxx' and reading his reply of 'good night love Xx'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I liked writing it I know it's fast paced but the good parts in the middle


End file.
